Turning Time
by KaeAskavi
Summary: The sisters and Leo are plagued by bad tempers shortly before a teenage girl turns up claiming to be a relative from the future lost in time.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Justine._

Set in the middle of season 3, before Prue's death but after Piper's marriage.

Prue stalked through the front door frame of the Manor, pausing to throw a pile of magazines onto the couch as she passed the living room.

"Nice to see you've fixed the door, Leo!" she called sarcastically, casting an irritated glance back at the lack of door. A shimmer of bright lights announced Leo's entrance.

"Sorry Prue, I was busy. I can't always be the handyman." He snapped, in an uncharacteristically bad mood. Phoebe laughed as she walked into the foyer and overheard Leo's comment.

"Hey, way to go Leo! So, what's biting your ass?" she asked, plonking onto a chair near the phone. Prue looked at the chair for a second, a puzzled expression crossing her face. _Was that always there?_ She thought before shrugging it off and turning to face Leo.

"Yeah, what's wrong? I'm the one who just had the worst day at work!"

"Oh yeah Prue, following your dream job after quitting a well paying job at an auction house. It must be _so_ tough on you." Leo muttered, walking over to the doorframe and taking measurements.

"Ok, stop there! What the hell is wrong with you Leo? You're never like this…" a short pause before Phoebe continued. "Granted, you are voicing what we all think." Prue pursed her lips, scooped up the magazines she had tossed down just a minute earlier and stormed up to her room. Phoebe tilted her head, gazing quizzically at Leo.

"Think we were too hard on her?" she asked and Leo shrugged.

"Who cares?" replied the sullen Whitelighter.

Dinner that night was a tense affair, 'filled with boring chitchat and unimportant small talk' and Piper desperately trying to keep the peace.

"So, Phoebe, think you could give me a hand at P3 tomorrow?" Piper asked.

"Sure, as long as _she_ won't be there." Phoebe responded with a pointed glare at Prue.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't be." snarled Prue with an equally angry glare at Phoebe.

"Think you're so special, don't you? Perfect Prue!" taunted Phoebe. Piper calmly placed her cutlery on her plate, scooped up her plate and walked towards the lounge room.

"Until you two sort out whatever is going on, I'm not staying in the same room as either of you if I can help it." Piper announced. Nobody got a chance to reply before Darryl called out.

"You home, girls? I'd ring the doorbell but-"

"There's no door. Talk to Leo." Prue chimed in helpfully as the three sisters made their way to the entrance. Inspector Darryl Morris stood on the doorstep with a teenage girl.

"And your phone is dead." He said, shrugging apologetically. Prue smirked.

"Well isn't that just great! Piper, if you need exercise, go for a run, we need a handyman back." Prue said bitingly. Cut, Piper turned to Morris.

"Social or professional?" she asked and Morris gave his best 'brace yourself' look. "Great, professional." All three said.

"Ok, I'll cut to the chase. Justine here was found in a basement during a raid this afternoon. She had this necklace on." He handed them a necklace after prising it from the teen's grip. "And claims to be Justine Halliwell. She also claims to be from the year 2071, I left that bit out of the paperwork." At once all three sisters shot curious looks at the nervous girl.

"Hey." She said with a small smile, raising both hands defensively.

"She's a little odd." Darryl said without lowering his voice.

"Darryl!" scolded Phoebe as Prue mimicked Justine's gesture hesitantly.

"What are you doing?" Piper asked Prue, a trace of scorn in her voice. Prue looked bewildered and lowered her hands.

"I'm…not sure…I've got to go." Prue declared.

"Go where?" Phoebe and Piper asked together. Justine shook her head.

"No, she means she has to _go_." Clarified the teen as Prue raced for the downstairs bathroom. Darryl raised his eyebrows.

"Ok, random and weird. Well, sort out your little time-confused relative before the shrinks come looking for her." Darryl said and bolted, leaving the girl standing at the entrance to the Manor without as much as a dollar to her name.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Justine._

Set in the middle of season 3, before Prue's death but after Piper's marriage.

The fighting between the occupants of the Manor was put on hold when, five minutes after Justine's arrival, they gathered in the living room to question the teenager. Leo was irritated, having been called away from a charge but understood the need to sort out the time travel business.

"So who are you exactly?" he asked patiently, sitting on the couch across from a very nervous Justine.

"My name is Justine Halliwell, daughter of -" Leo cut her off abruptly.

"No! We can't know who our descendants are yet, it could affect the future. Can you somehow prove you are related?" he lectured and Justine rolled her eyes.

"Sure." She said, and instantly disappeared from view.

"Did she just blink?" Piper asked anxiously wringing her hands. "Leo! Did she just blink?" Everyone else sat in stunned silence.

"No, I did not just blink!" Justine exclaimed defensively, reappearing just as suddenly except was now standing beside Piper. "I have the power of invisibility, among other things." She informed them in a proud voice.

"What other things?" Prue asked suspiciously, eyeing the girl warily.

"You don't trust me, and you're worried about all the fighting that's been going on…and you're late for a date, which you haven't told your sisters about yet." Justine volunteered. Prue looked astonished then glanced at her watch and swore.

"Don't kill me! I met this guy today when I was photographing his boss and I'm meeting him for drinks at P3. I've got to run." Prue said in one breath as she rushed to get ready.

"What! Prue, why didn't you tell us?" Piper cried.

"Go Prue! Remember, first date first base!" Phoebe called out helpfully. Leo wasn't concerned by Prue's date, turning his attention to Justine.

"You can read minds?" he asked. The teenager nodded.

"Only surface thoughts unless you let me go deeper." She took a deep breath and decided to be completely honest. "I also have the power of telekinesis and shape shifting."

Prue sauntered into the kitchen early the next morning, poured herself coffee and sat at the table.

"So what happened with the kid?" she asked Phoebe who was reading the newspaper from the day before.

"What do you care?" Phoebe snapped before reconsidering. "Sorry. Uh, she's telepathic, telekinetic, has the power of invisibility and can shape shift." There was a stunned silence before Prue got a knowing and annoyed look in her eyes.

"You're a crap liar, grams could lie better than you, and that's saying something." Prue declared. Phoebe shook her head.

"If I'm such a crap liar then you should be able to tell I'm not lying now." Phoebe reasoned. Prue was about to make a cutting remark when Justine stepped into the room.

"Don't." she said without looking at Prue. She walked over to the cupboard, looked in it for a few seconds then wrinkled her nose and strolled over to the table.

"So, are we going to sort out what's going on?" she asked. Prue immediately bristled, hating anyone to talk down to her.

"I'm not a child!" she snapped and Justine nodded.

"I know, but you're doing a great impersonation. _All_ of you are." She emphasised 'all' to prevent Phoebe making a comment, which she clearly was about to do. Piper poked her head into the room.

"Is it safe?" she asked.

"Come in, Justine here thinks she can work out our problems." Prue said with a smirk. To her surprise Piper smiled and joined them.

"This should be interesting." Phoebe and Justine said together, Justine looking straight at Phoebe as she said it.

"Right, you all know I can read minds so don't lie. Tell each other the truth unless you want me to do it." She said and leant back, waiting for them to speak. Phoebe, somewhat unnerved by Justine, remained silent. Prue was still too wary of the teenager to speak.

"Prue, I think you need to calm down, let your guard down a little, and can you please stop making demands on Leo. It's frustrating for everyone." Piper said bluntly and turned to Phoebe. "And Phoebe, you need to get out of the house sometimes. Volunteer at the library or something, just make some friends and have fun. Don't stay cooped up here, fighting demons and studying." She took a breath and folded her arms, signalling the end of her little tirade.

"I'm sorry if I don't find it easy to trust, and Leo really should be doing more around the house. We _still_ don't have a front door, it's been four days! Piper, you're getting too possessive of him. Oh, and I agree with you about Phoebe, except could you possibly help out with the household chores, Phoebs?" Prue asked. There was a silence.

"Phoebe, do I have to do it?" Justine asked. Her words jolted Phoebe into speech, at first quick and meaningless and then slower and on topic.

"And so I think if we all make compromises we should be able to live in…" Phoebe trailed off without finishing her speech, looking thoughtful. "Could you call it peace?" she asked and everyone laughed.

"How about we call it wartime peace?" Prue suggested. With the problems sorted and the truth out everyone was happier, the fighting immediately ceased and the tension between them vanished. Even Prue felt warmer towards Justine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Justine._

Set in the middle of season 3, before Prue's death but after Piper's marriage.

Darryl walked quickly up the pathway towards the Halliwell Manor, glancing around in a paranoid manner. He rang the doorbell, mentally noting the door had been fixed. Almost immediately the door was opened and Piper stood beaming at him.

"Darryl! What a nice surprise!" she cried, practically dragging him into the house. "Everyone, Darryl's here!" Prue and Phoebe appeared from the living room, Leo orbed in and Justine came nervously down the stairs. Upon seeing Justine Darryl groaned.

"My boss is gonna kill me!" he declared. "I thought you were gonna sort her out." He reminded the sisters. Leo came to their defence.

"It's been a bit busy around here and Justine's been helping out. Plus, I asked the Elders and they said Justine can't be sent back. Something to do with the family line not continuing without her presence now." Darryl looked defeated; he certainly didn't want the Halliwell line to die out.

"Just don't let my boss find her…or the psychiatrists. They're longing to sink their claws into the crazy girl from the drug dealer's basement."

"Ok, ok!" Phoebe assured him. "So, is that what this visit is about?" she asked and Darryl shook his head.

"No, I'm meant to be working but I was passing through and remembered I had to give you this." He replied, pulling an envelope out of his pocket and handing it to them. "I better go before my boss realises I'm not out on the streets." He said and quickly left. Piper saw him out and Phoebe opened the envelope. Inside was an invitation to a party the following week celebrating the anniversary of Darryl and his wife.

The sisters were all out, Piper at P3 with Phoebe and Prue was working, when Justine emerged from the room her ancestors had given her and sort out Leo.

"Hey, Leo!" she called quietly, knowing he would hear her. He appeared almost instantly in a scattering of white lights.

"Hey, what's wrong Justine?" he asked seeing her tear streaked face.

"I, uh, haven't been completely honest." She said, sitting on the couch and refusing to look at him. A worried expression crossed his face.

"Why? What about?" he asked anxiously. Justine took a deep breath and raised her head.

"The reason the shrinks are after me is because before I was sent back in time I was living in a mental institution, not in the Halliwell Manor. It seems that when I was sent back in time so were my records." She confessed, crying again. Leo bit his lip nervously.

"Uh…if you don't mind me asking…" he began awkwardly, but thanks to Justine's telepathic abilities he needn't finish the question.

"I'm a schizophrenic sociopath…and have depression." She admitted and prepared herself for the fear and revulsion she was accustomed to seeing on the faces of those outside of the mental institution. Instead Leo looked compassionate and sympathetic.

"Ok, don't worry, we'll sort something out. Do you, by chance, have your meds with you?" he asked and she nodded tearfully. "Can I, uh, have them please?" he asked nervously, knowing it wasn't wise to leave meds in the hands of a depressed person. An angry look crossed her face, quickly followed by resignation.

"Whatever." She said and led him up to her room. She had been wearing a thin black coat on the night of her appearance at the Halliwell Manor and apparently the meds had been in it. She fished them out of the drawer beside her bed and handed them to Leo who pocketed them.

"Um, another thing…or two?" she asked and he waited patiently for her to continue. "Could you let me tell the sisters? And could I possibly get some new clothes…this is all I have." She gestured at the outfit she had worn since she arrived. Stupidly, it hadn't occurred to any of them to get her more clothes and she had been reluctant to mention it before she was sure she was staying. If they were going to sort out the situation regarding her mental health then she was likely to be staying either with them or at least in their time.

"Yeah, sure, the sisters will take you out later." Leo replied. "Listen, I have to go. A charge is calling. Will you be ok here by yourself?" he asked and she nodded. Leo didn't look convinced but had no choice but to go.

Piper and Phoebe tumbled into the Manor through the new front door, laughing at a joke Phoebe had just made. Justine hurried down the stairs to meet them. At first they didn't see her but a few seconds later they stopped in their tracks, seeing her and noting her nervous expression.

"What's up, Justine?" Phoebe asked, hurrying over and putting her arm around the girl's shoulders. Piper gestured towards the living room and the three made their way to the couches.

"Can we wait for Prue?" Justine asked.

"No need to wait!" Prue declared, marching into the room and dropping gracelessly into an armchair beside Piper. A sickly pale tinge came to Justine's thin face and her petite figure slumped as she realised she could no longer delay telling them the truth.

"Leo!" she cried, no longer sure she could do this alone. Telling Leo was one thing, but telling the legendary Charmed Ones? That she couldn't do, despite being a talented and unusually gifted witch herself. Leo immediately orbed into the room, glanced around and took in the scene.

"Oh, have you told them?" he asked and Justine shook her head.

"I can't!" she wailed, promptly bursting into distressed tears. Several minutes later and after each of the sisters had promised not to get mad Justine was ready to tell her story, with Leo's support.

"Ok, I'll start at the beginning…avoiding any references to the future that may change the family line." She said with a fearful glance at Leo. By this stage Prue was bursting with impatience and curiousity.

"Well? What is it?" she asked, bouncing her hand against her knee.

"It started in four years ago when I was twelve, in 2067…"

(Author's note….ha, you have to wait for the next chapter to find out Justine's story.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show or any of the characters except Justine Halliwell and various descendants of the Charmed Ones.**

**Warning! This chapter contains references to insanity and describes an attempted suicide! It also contains infrequent course language.**

**Unlike the previous chapters, this one is set mainly in 2067 – 2071 in the future Justine comes from and has only a few jumps to the Charmed Ones' time. Another difference is that the majority is told in first person from Justine's point of view.**

"It started in four years ago when I was twelve, in 2067…"

_I was walking slowly towards the train station, heading away from my school. It was nearly 5 pm and nobody was out. Suddenly I heard someone calling my name._

"_Justine! Justine!" I spun around but nobody was there, somewhat unnerved I quickened my pace and made the ten minute walk to the station in just over five minutes. A week later on the train to school I was talking to my friend Charlotte when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a tall girl in a long white dress with flowing strawberry blonde hair beckoning to me. Turning to see her properly I somehow lost track of her, instead facing a solid carpenter with strong BO. I could have dismissed it as a trick of the eye if I hadn't seen her again later that day._

_Over the next few weeks Ingrid and I became best friends, both of us outcasts. Me because of my eccentric behaviour and impulsiveness, my apparent inability to know right from wrong, and her because, well, I'm not sure why she was an outcast, she just was. Nobody would talk to her except me; nobody would even look at her or acknowledge her presence. One day Charlotte decided she'd had enough and went to join another group, apart from Ingrid she had been my only friend. After Charlotte abandoned us Ingrid and I became even closer, nobody daring to confront me about Ingrid. Gradually we began to delve into crime, just small stuff like nicking a herb from the neighbour's garden while in the shape of a mouse or a cat. But it wasn't enough to just have Ingrid; I wanted other friends, and a real life. With the amount of time I had to think I began to feel resentful towards myself and those around me. Nobody, not even my family, would talk to me anymore, nobody except Ingrid. But I couldn't tell Ingrid about the way the blade called me, beckoned to me the way she once had. I didn't need to tell Ingrid, she already knew. She'd seen the cuts, the blood; she was always with me and knew my deepest thoughts._

_I was at school the day I snapped completely. It was the 19th of October 2067 at 10:31 am, during a spelling test. I even remember the word I was meant to be spelling; onomatopoeia. 'Onomatopoia' I was writing and Ingrid was standing beside me telling me that it was actually 'onomatopoeia'. Suddenly it all just became too much, demon battling, Ingrid, the self harm, the crime, the spelling test. I jumped to my feet and bolted across the classroom, ignoring my teacher's cries of "sit down, Justine" and reached the art section. I quickly rummaged through the supplies and found an art knife. In my rage, confusion and tears I somehow found the strength and courage to drag the blade across my wrist, pressing down hard._

"_Fuck!" I yelled while Ingrid was screaming for me to stop being so stupid and go back to my spelling test. Alarmed by my swearing and sudden disappearance the teacher rushed to the art area which was behind a half wall. Seeing the blood, the knife and my injury she paled and yelled for a student to ring the office and get them to call an ambulance immediately._

"_Get the fuck off me!" I screamed as she grabbed a cloth and pressed it down onto my bleeding wrist. The teacher from the next class over came in to see what the commotion was about. When he saw the situation he quickly told my classmates to stay seated and talk amongst themselves but not to come into the art area, he told the same to his class and called the teacher from the next closest classroom to come help. With two teachers holding me down my teacher was able to apply pressure to my wound, although I had all three of them flinching at my colourful language as I told them, under no uncertain terms, that they were to let go of me, it was too late, I was ready to go, it was best if I died. The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and, although I had lost a lot of blood I was able to be saved thanks to the teachers' first aid._

_After my wrist had been tended at hospital I was transferred to MacCuinn Institute, the insane asylum. For nearly four years I stayed there and, after being diagnosed as a schizophrenic and depressed sociopath, I became friends with the other inmates and the nurses, not the psychiatrists though. Ingrid hung around, she came everywhere and nobody could convince me she was part of the schizophrenia. _

"Is she here now?" Prue asked, jolting me out of my painful memories. They'd been silent the whole time except for when I described the art scene. Then they had gasped and Prue had moved so she was sitting next to me. Without disturbing me she'd quietly examined my wrists and pointed out the scar while I continued with the story.

"Huh?" I asked, confused for a second.

"Is Ingrid here now?" Prue repeated calmly although her thoughts betrayed her, she was nervous and even frightened. They all were.

"Yes." I said shortly, looking at where Ingrid stood, between my chair and Leo.

_Several times over the following years I attempted to escape or to finish what I'd started. Eventually they placed me on the special program; one-on-one's restricted. It meant I was restricted to the ward but at all times I was to have a nurse with me. Four times a day the nurse would switch as the shifts change and for the 6 hours another nurse would follow me, I got to know them all very well. Unless one of them was sick or on holidays I spent the days the same way. At midnight Cheryl would start work and she'd stay until about 6 am, often I'd sleep through most of her shift but I'd always be awake for at least two hours of it, when Cheryl left Annie took over until midday, she would always walk me down to breakfast and to lunch, in the cafeteria for lunch Jacqui would turn up and Annie would leave. After dinner Nancy would turn up, just in time for evening meds at 6pm, she would stay with me until midnight when the cycle started over again. When one of them was sick Renee would take their place and if two were sick (which happened a couple of times, personally I think they had hangovers) the head nurse Gemma would follow me around. I didn't mind who was there, I liked them all but it was annoying being followed. Anyway, it was during Nancy's shift that I got sent here, maybe she's in trouble. They probably think I drugged her and escaped, I've done that before except it was to Lorrie before she quit, Annie replaced her._

Justine stopped abruptly and waited for someone to speak. For a minute nobody did, then Phoebe stood up and began to pace, firing questions.

"Do you have meds?"

"I've got them; she gave them to me earlier." Leo said and handed them to Phoebe.

"Is this what Darryl meant by the shrinks coming after you?" Phoebe asked, Piper and Prue sat back and let Phoebe interrogate their little nutcase.

"Oh, no, that's a completely different story about the time I went on a psychotic rampage and killed four people." Replied Justine in a serious tone.

"What!" everyone yelled, Piper scrambling away from the girl. A hurt expression filled Justine's face.

"I was joking, I'm not a murderer." She muttered. "But thanks for the faith."

"I'm sorry, but you've got to admit you did keep a lot from us." Piper said. Scowling, Justine nodded.

"But you never asked." She reminded them.

"True." Phoebe said slowly.

"What are we gonna do? Justine thinks that when she was sent back in time so were her records. The authorities of our time know her story, or at least they know all of it except that it actually occurred…occurs…whatever, in 2067." Leo informed them, calling their attention back to the problem at hand.

"Ok, can we get Darryl to tell them she's no longer a threat? Maybe we can get them to agree to her living with us as long as she takes her meds and sees a psychiatrist a couple of times a week. After all, Phoebe has a psychology degree." Piper suggested. Leo nodded thoughtfully.

"I'll call Darryl and ask. By the way, are we going to the anniversary and if so, how many of us?" Leo replied. Prue immediately answered.

"Yes we are going and as long as he can sort out Justine's mess then there will be five of us." She said with an air of authority. A shimmer of bright lights declared Leo's departure and the three sisters at once turned back to Justine.

"Ok missy, you're staying in my room. We can't risk you being alone at night and being driven to attempting suicide again. Speaking of suicide, do you have any sharp items, any belts, studs, and nailfiles?" paranoia shot through Prue as she ran through any sharp items she could think of. Suddenly she thought of the other ways someone could kill themselves. "Crap, we're never gonna make this place Justine-proof." She groaned and put her head in her hands as Justine meekly handed over the numerous blades she had securely hidden in her clothing. Piper held out her hand and took the blades from the teenager, the sheer number of them frightening the seasoned witch.

"How's this for an idea? Instead of making the house Justine-proof, coz she could always hurt herself somewhere else, we have nightly check ups. Just before bed each night at least one of us checks Justine for any injuries or items that could cause injury." Seeing the horrified look on Justine's face Phoebe offered a sympathetic glance but continued. "And I'm sorry Justine but it'll have to be a strip search, down to your undies and bra to make sure you're not just hiding the injuries under shorts." Justine began to protest immediately but Prue cut over her.

"Phoebe's right, Justine, it's the only way we can let you stay with us. We can't let you stay here and kill yourself. Either take the deal or we'll call Darryl and tell him not to bother talking to the authorities about your case." There was dead silence for about two minutes before Justine gave a small nod.

"Fine, but does it have to be a strip search? That's just humiliating! I'm 16!" she cried.

"Yes it does have to be a strip search. You may be 16 but you're insane, suicidal and a family member, a witch." Said Piper firmly, draining the last resistance from Justine.

**How do you like it so far? Sorry this chapter was so long, I had a lot to say in it and there were a lot of issues that needed to be sorted in it. At least it isn't like one I wrote once that went for 16 pages on Word in size 10 font. Thanks for the reviews I've had so far, they've been encouraging.**


End file.
